Whisper in the Wild
by Assassin Kitty AK
Summary: Strange weather has aroused the Clan Cats into a suspicious cloud, and after a confused cat takes shelter near the border of ShadowClan and RiverClan, they suspect that the cat might have something to do with it, as StarClan doesn't know what's going on either. And... I suck at summaries. Rating for language and violence. Collab with my cousin. Accepting OCs. Maybe.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Sup people? I'm back with a Warriors fanfic :D yay! And yes, I am accepting characters. Also this was a collab with my cusions who uses the NightsGleam account I have.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (In moons)**

**Rank:**

**Appearance: **

**Kits(Can be already in story or made up for queens)**

**Mate?:**

* * *

**Allegiances**

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Wildstar- long furred dark brown tom with amber eyes. -Mentoring Darkpaw-

**Deputy:** Snowfeather- white queen with golden paws and lavender eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Frozenpool- light grey and white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Breezeclaw- jet black Tom with golden eyes. -Mentoring Angelpaw-

Willownose- light brown She-cat with green eyes and a broken paw.

Quailfur- brown tom.

Lightningsky- golden she-cat with a black streak along her side and lavender eyes. Standing in as Temp. Deputy for Snowfeather. -Mentoring Lynxpaw-

Duskheart- black, brown, and gray Tom with green eyes.

Flamemoss- fiery orange she-cat with blue-green eyes. -Mentoring Jaypaw-

Dreamflower- white she-cat.

Axelreed- brown tabby tom with a limp in his right forepaw.

Wavepool- bluish-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a short tail.

Blossomshine- tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Woolpelt- fluffy long-furred white Tom with blue eyes. -Mentoring Snakepaw-

**Apprentices:**

Angelpaw- soft furred white she-cat with black hind paws and golden belly fur. -Mentor is Breezeclaw-

Lynxpaw- golden she-cat black brown paws and blue eyes. -Mentor is Lightningsky-

Snakepaw- light gray Tom with amber eyes. -Mentor is Woolpelt-

Jaypaw- pretty black she-cat with black paws and a gold ear and golden eyes. -Mentor is Flamemoss-

Darkpaw- large jet black Tom with blue eyes. -Mentor is Wildstar-

**Queens:**

Hawkberry- dark brown tabby queen with beautiful blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Mate was Twilightstorm, kits are Sunkit and Applekit.

Snowfeather- white queen with golden paws and lavender eyes. Mate is Breezeclaw, Kits are Tigerkit, Ivykit, and Grasskit.

Dawnfallow- black and white queen, expecting Woolpelt's kits.

**Kits:**

Tigerkit (Ito Muira)- strong black she-kit with gold eyes. Mother-Snowfeather. Father- Breezeclaw

Ivykit (Assassin Kitty AK)- small black she-kit with three gold paws and lavender eyes. Mother- Snowfeather. Father- Breezeclaw

Grasskit- brown tabby tom with lavender eyes. Mother-Snowfeather. Father- Breezeclaw.

Sunkit- golden tom with blue eyes. Mother- Hawkberry Father- Twilightstorm

Applekit- brown tom. Mother- Hawkberry. Father- Twilightstorm

**Elders:**

Seedpelt- dark brown Tom with silvery eyes.

Mossflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Redstar- reddish gold she-cat with startling blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Thornfox-

**Medicine Cat: **Featherleaf- black tabby she-cat with some brown spots on her face and tan stripes with green eyes and a long tail. -Mentoring Shadepaw-

**Warriors: **

Emeraldclaw- black and brown Tom. -Mentoring Sweetpaw-

Fangstripe- Sand-colored Tom with lavender eyes. -Mentoring Firepaw-

Melodypool- pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Grayfur- gray she-cat.

Whiskereye- white Tom with long whiskers.

Troutheart- light brown she cat with white spots and emerald eyes. -Mentoring Lilypaw-

Oakpelt- brown Tom with a black 'mask'.

Bolderfoot- dark gray Tom with amber eyes and long claws

Brightsun- bright gold she-cat with a stumpy tail and golden eyes.

Neonpelt- bright ginger tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Firepaw- fiery she-cat with a fluffy tail and lavender eyes. -Mentor is Fangstripe-

Sweetpaw- quiet black she-cat with pinkish-lavender eyes. -Mentor is Emeraldclaw-

Lilypaw- gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes. -Mentor is Troutheart-

Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with white paws and electric blue eyes. -Mentor is Featherleaf-

**Queens: **

Moonfeather- black and gray she-cat with soft blue eyes and fluffy fur. Mate is Emeraldclaw.

Songheart- small white queen with a brown chest and brown paws. Expecting Neonpelt's kits.

**Kits:**

**(none)**

**Elders: **

(None)

* * *

WindClan

**Leader: **Buzzstar- small black tabby tom with white stripes and green eyes.

**Deputy: **Bluestorm- longish blackish-blue furred she-cat with white paws and one eye is green the other dark blue.

**Medicine Cat: **Hollystorm- black she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors: **

Darkfur- dark brown Tom with a black striped tail. -Mentoring Witherpaw-

Lilystem- black she cat with a brown underbelly.

Rockyfoot- spotted brown and ginger tom. -Mentoring Sleekpaw-

Nightmist- jet-black she-cat with green eyes. -Mentoring Heatherpaw-

Squirrelfoot- fluffy brown tomcat.

Crowflight- black and gold she-cat with green eyes.

Whisperclaw- gray and white streaked Tom with amber eyes.

Jackfur- black tom.

Greenheart- white Tom with grass-stained paws and green eyes.

Softpelt- soft furred black shecat with amber eyes.

Reedfang- brown she-cat with orangish eyes.

Whiskersun- black Tom with long white whiskers and green eyes.

Rosepetal- ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Sleekpaw- sleek brown Tom with folded ears. -Mentor is Rockyfoot-

Heatherpaw- light brown she-cat. -Mentor is Nightmist-

Witherpaw- fuzzy gray tom with a shredded ear. -Mentor is Darkfur-

**Queens: **

Dusksky- dark dusty brown queen with white markings and soft white paws and green eyes.. Mate is Whisperclaw, Kits are Redkit and Hawkkit.

**Kits: **

Redkit- reddish tom with amber eyes and a fluffy white chest. Mother is Dusksky, Father is Whisperclaw.

Hawkkit- a smaller version of Dusksky with red eyes. Mother is Dusksky, Father is Whisperclaw.

**Elders: **

Thunderstrike- big black and ginger tom.

Mistflight- sleek brown tabby she-cat with aqua eyes.

* * *

RiverClan

**Leader: **Lakestar- gray and white she-cat with soft fur and brilliant lavender eyes.

**Deputy: **Wildberry- gray and black tom. -Mentor to Heatpaw-

**Medicine Cat: **Whisperpool- small yet nimble white shecat with lavender eyes. -Mentor to Fallenheart-

**Warriors:**

Applefur- black tabby tom.

Darkreed- white tom with a brown tail and chest.

Whiskerfoot- long furred gray Tom with long whiskers.

Reedfeather- light brown and black she-cat with golden eyes,

Skyberry- white she-cat with black and gold paws.

Mysticflight- black and gold and brown shecat with green eyes.

Slashnose- n white Tom with a sliced nose and shredded ear.

Whiskleaf- dusty white shecat

Berryflight- black and white she-cat. -Mentoring Blackpaw-

Zebrawhisper- black and white striped tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Fallenheart- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Heatpaw- reddish-brown tom.

Blackpaw- black and white she-cat.

**Queens:**

Blizzardflower- pure white queen. mate is Wildberry, Kits are Whitekit, Yarrowkit, and Mousekit.

**Kits:**

Whitekit- white Tom with green eyes.

Yarrowkit- yellowish Tom with blue eyes.

Mousekit- small mousy brown she-kit.

**Elders:**

Mintflower- dark gray and brown she-cat.


	2. Chapter 1-ShadowClan

Chapter One

_In ShadowClan..._

* * *

"Found you Grasskit!" A blashe kit yowled as she pounced on a brown tabby. Grasskit squeaked in surprise and pushed his littermate away.

"Aw no fair Tigerkit! Why am I always it?" Grasskit complained as he shook himself. Tigerkit tipped her head.

"Because I can't find Ivykit or Sunkit!"

"What about Applekit?!" Both heads turned to look at the brown kit who wbut over with the medicine cat, Frozenpool. Tigerkit openes her mouth to say something but right then Ivykit can bounding over.

"Are you guys even playing?" Ivykit meowed, twitching her whiskers. Grasskit poked her with his paw.

"Yep. You're it!" He grinned and took off, Tigerkit close behind. Ivykit blinked before turning around and racing toward Sunkit, who was trying to sneak across the camp.

Ivykit tackled Sunkit, and quickly raced away, yowling, "You're the hunter!" Sunkit let out a whining noise and darted towards her, only to crash into Jaypaw. Scrambling back, Sunkit dipped his head in apology.

"Sorry Jaypaw." Here muttered, earning a glare from the irritable she-cat. Ivypaw saw this and she and Tigerpaw made their way over as Lynxpaw and the rest of the apprentices made their way out of the den.

Sunkit's mistake forgotten, Ivykit tacked Lynxpaw, managing to tip the Apprentice a bit. "LYNXPAW~!"

Lynxpaw twitched her whiskers. "Hey Ivykit! Guess what~?"

"What?" Tigerkit meowed, coming to sit next to them.

"Angelpaw and I are going to be made warriors! Today!" Lynxpaw's bright blue eyes shined. Ivykit's ears pricked.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to be an apprentice. I'm almost 6 moons anyway!" She squeaked. Tigerkit bounced around and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a yowl was heard from above. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Ivykit's eyes widened and she and the other kits scampered over to the edge of the nursery, where the queens were waiting.

"Looks like some warriors are about to be made~." Snowfeather purred. Usually she was the deputy, but after she had had kits she asked Lightningsky to fill in for her.

"We have two new warriors today." Wilstar began. "Lynxpaw, Angelpaw please step forward."

The Clan watched the two she-cats step forward nervously. Wildstar nodded to Angelpaw.

"Angelpaw, StarClan honors your cunning and bravery. From this day forward, you shall be known as Angelwing." Wildstar rested his muzzle on Angelwing's head and she licked his shoulder respectfully And then took a step back.

"Lynxpaw." Ivykit watched as the shaking she-cat looked up at the leader.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Lynxfeather. StarClan honors your skill and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Wildstar did the same as before and the Clan chanted the new warrior's names. "Angelwing! Lynxfeather! Angelwing! Lynxfeather!" Ivykit cheered happily along with her littermates and mother.

After the meeting dispersed, Ivykit raced up to them. "You guys are warriors!" Angelwing smiled happily.

"I know! I feel more responsible than ever!" She gasped. Lynxfeather nodded in agreement.

"I wish we were warriors!" Grasskit exclaimed happily as Snowfeather wandered over.

"Congratulations~." She smiled warmly at Lynxfeather and Angelwing. They nodded in thanks. "Next thing you know you'll already be mentors!" Angelwing looked nervous but Lynxfeather glanced at Ivykit. Ivykit tipped her head curiously, not understanding. Luckily, Jaypaw butted in.

"Congrats you two~." She purred innocently. Tigerkit, Ivykit, and Grasskit exchanged a glance. Right, everyone knew Jaypaw hated them both.

"Alright kits, Its almost night~ back to the nursery!" Snowfeather ushered the kits with her tail back to the nursery just as it started to snow...


	3. Kits, Apprentices, and Greencough

**A/N: I must really love this story :'D**

**Anyway, FINALLY.**

**We needed a Disclaimer :P**

**I don't own Warriors**

**Shadepaw of ThunderClan belongs to NightsGleam**

**Tigerkit of ShadowClan belongs to Ito Muira**

**Hollystorm, Rosepetal, and Whiskersun of WindClan belong to MewMewLight271 **

**Loudshadow and Silentsong of WindClan belong to LoudshadowRoss**

**((Thanks to both of you guys!))**

**Bluestorm of WindClan belongs to a friend of mine on a different site.**

**Featherleaf of ThunderClan belongs to a different friend of mine on that site.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Two

_A week later..._

_With ThunderClan_

* * *

FeatherLeaf was exhausted. Songheart had just had her kits, and there was five of them, each beautiful creatures, as all kits are. However, there had been some trouble with the delivery, luckily Songheart and the kits were ok.

"Featherleaf?" A familiar voice called. The black tabby pricked her ears as Redstar came in, dipping her head in greeting.

"Good morning Redstar." She meowed back.

"I heard Songheart had her kits." Redstar purred. Featherleaf nodded.

"Indeed. Shadepaw is keeping an eye on her, just to make sure she is's alright." Redstar curled her tail around her paws As Featherleaf said this.

"Tomorrow is the Gathering." Redstar suddenly sighed. Featherleaf tipped her head before realizing the tension between ThunderClan and ShadowClan had gotten worse recently.

"I know, but perhaps things will be better?" Featherleaf suggested hopefully. Just then Neonpelt burst in, chest puffed proudly.

"We've named the kits~" He purred, before realizing he interrupted a conversation. Hanging his head, he muttered an apology.

"No that's alright." Redstar let out a _mrow _of amusement. "What are the kit's names?"

"The she-cat that looks exactly like me is Shinekit, the white Tom is Winterkit, the two identical she-cats are Crystalkit and Jadekit, and the other tom is Flightkit." He said proudly. Featherleaf smiled and purred her congrats.

_Kits are precious to any and every Clan, little lives that willl group up to change our lives, in some way, shape, or form~._

* * *

_Back to ShadowClan_

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Wildstar yowled. Sunkit jumped, and scrambled over, hoping that it was what he thought it was.

It was.

"Tigerkit, Sunkit, Ivykit, Grasskit, and Applekit, please come forward." Four of them took careful steps forward, whilst Grasskit practically _bounded _up.

"This is a proud day for our clan, by naming apprentices, we show ours ShadowClan will survive and remain strong. Sunkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sunpaw." Wildstar paused. "Duskheart You are ready for an apprentice and mentored Willownose well. You will be Sunpaw's mentor. I know that you will pass on your enthusiasm and courage to Sunpaw and teach him the skills that will make him a warrior." the newly named Sunpaw touched noses with the black and brown Tom and took a step back.

"Ivykit, you will be known as Ivypaw. I believe Lynxfeather has shown herself worthy of her first apprentice and will teach her the skills that will lead Ivypaw to full warrior." Wildstar looked amused as he watched the she-cats holding back their excitement and touch noses.

Before long, Tigerpaw's new mentor was Blossomshine and Grasspaw's Angelwing. But Applekit was still left.

Suddenly, Frozenpool stepped up next to Wildstar. " Cats of ShadowClan, as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat whom I believe will serve the Clan and help us in times of sickness, as well as share and interpert dreams and signs from StarClan. Your next medicine cat will be Applepaw."

"Applepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Frozenpool?" Wildstar inquired.

"Yes."

"Then at Half moon you must travel to Moon pool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Frozenpool purred and the two touched noses as the Clan cheered the new apprentice's names.

* * *

_WindClan_

* * *

"That was fun~!" Heatherpaw crowed as they entered camp. They had just gotten done practicing hunting techniques with her mentor, Witherpaw, Darkfur, and Rosepetal had joined to help out for fun. And it really was! After training, they had a contest on who could catch the most rabbits! Rosepetal and Nightmist were tied, but last minute Rosepetal managed to catch a small hare with Witherpaw's help, as they headed back to camp.

"I can't believe you caught that so close to camp!" Nightmist was padding next to Rosepetal, dragging her catch behind.

"Yeah!" Rosepetal nodded happily, dropping her prey on the fresh kill pile. Bluestorm, the WindClan deputy, raced over to them.

"It's horrible! Buzzstar and Rockyfoot have greencough!" She gasped, eyes wide. Darkfur froze.

"Greencough?" The tom looked panicked. "Where are they?"

"With Hollystorm in the medicine den. Sleekpaw and Crowflight offered to fetch herbs for her."

_And what's worse is Buzzstar is on his last life. _

* * *

__**A/N: Oh noes :/ greencough has an outbreak in WindClan. Will Buzzstar and Rockyfoot lose their lives?**

**Next Chapter: The Gathering.**

**~*~AK and Night~*~**


	4. Gatherings and other meetings

**A/N: Ima try to go with what I remember a Gathering was like. Sorry if it's not right :T or if it's too short.**

**Heatherpaw: Can I do the disclaimer? Pppppllllllleeeeeaaaaasse.**

**:T Okey.**

**Heatherpaw: Tigerpaw belongs to Ito Muira, Shadepaw to NightsGleam. Hollystorm, Rosepetal, and Whiskersun belong to MewMewLight271. Loudshadow and Silentsong belong to LoudshadowRoss.**

**And Assassin Kitty AK doesn't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_At the Gathering..._

* * *

Lakestar was a little suprised to see Bluestorm in Buzzstar's place. Or was it Bluestar? Shaking her head, she lept on a branch next to her.

"Greetings~." she purred. "Is Buzzstar alright?"

Bluestorm lookEd hesitant, before giving Lakestar the grave news. "Buzzstar has major greencough and is weaker than ever. Rockyfoot had it too, but thanks to Hollystorm, he's recovering. Hopefully Buzzstar will too."

Lakestar looked at Bluestorm in sympathy. Luckily, Lakestar had no thought of using this as an advantage, but simply understood. "That's horrible." She meowed as Redstar and Wildstar arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heatherpaw was making her way to the other apprentice's when she ran into a black she-cat with golden eyes.

"Ouch!" Heatherpaw snapped. "Watch it!" She wasn't in a great mood.

The black she-cat winced and a smaller black and gold cat bounded up.

"Stop being mean!" She meowed, twitching her whiskers.

"I-" Heatherpaw was interrupted by two familiar cats padding up. "Lynxpaw! Angelpaw!"

"It's Angelwing and Lynxfeather now~." Angelwing purred. Heatherpaw smiled as Lynxfeather stared at the two smaller she-cats sternly.

"Ivypaw, Tigerpaw. Go find the other apprentices." She meowed just as Sleekpaw came up.

"Cats of the Clans!" A yowl rang out, jerking the cats attention over to it's source; Lakestar. "It is time for the Gathering to begin!"

* * *

Back at WindClan camp, Hollystorm was working her paws off. Not only did Buzzstar and Rockyfoot have greencough, but it seemed poor Redkit had it too, luckily not as bad. Sighing, the black she-cat heard someone enter and turned around.

"Hello Reedfang."

"Hollystorm, I was wondering if I could take Silentsong and Whiskersun to find catmint. We don't have alot, and I know they both have a great sense of smell." Reedfamng flicked her tail towards the small pile of catmint resting.

"Thank you. That'd help me alot." the medicine cat purred. Reedfang dipped her head and left, leaving Hollystorm turning back to the sick cats.

She watched Rockyfoot open one eye slightly before closing it again. He was getting better, but Buzzstar was only getting worse.

_Maybe it's time for him to join StarClan... But not if I can help it. _Hollystorm gritted her teeth and went back to work, more determined now than before.

* * *

After Wildstar ahead finished his report, it was Bluestorm's turn.

"WindClan is well, and we have two new kits; Redkit and Hawkkit." She began, glancing down at an elder named Thunderstrike, who hesitated before nodding. "However an outbreak of greencough has swept through WindClan."

There were some gasps and murmurs below, but Redstar signaled for quiet, looking a little worried herself.

"Other than that, we are well..." She said, trembling slightly. Then she let Lakestar speak.

"Cats of Clans, last gathering we had decided to have another Daylight gathering. It will take place in two moons exactly, three sunrises before that Gathering." She meowed. BlueStorm's ears pricked. Daylight Gathering? The last one had been before Buzzstar and Whitestar and Ashstar, when Onestar was leader of WindClan. She only knew so much.

"The Gathering has ended." Wildstar declared, jumping down from his branch. Bluestorm followed, signaling WindClan to leave as well. They waited for ShadowClan to leave, before padding off the island toward camp.

* * *

Lilystem, Buzzstar's mate, burst into the clearing and raced toward the medicine den. "H-Hollystorm! Is he better?"

Hollystorm's green eyes were dark with sadness. Everything I do, it won't work!" She half-wailed half-murmured. Lilystem looked at her paws.

"I know you're doing your best." She murmured, glancing at Buzzstar. "I hope it isn't too late yet..."

"Too late for what?" Bluestorm entered the den.

"For Buzzstar..."

* * *

**Review and check out my poll!****  
**

** ~AK**


End file.
